mighty355fandomcom-20200215-history
Super Legend Heroes
Super Legend Heroes is the 4th comic of Mighty355's saga comics and is the sequel to Internet Heroes. It features more crossovers then usual and it was created by Mighty355, Boogeyboy1 and Supersmashcynderlum. The sequel's working title is called A view into Paris. Plot The story begins with Samuel and Maggie staying up late and playing Super Smash Bros Brawl. Emma questions the two that they're staying up late and asks them if they want tea, only to be refused and she leaves saying good night. Suddenly, the TV turns off on Samuel and Maggie and then turns back on to show Crystal being chased by a vampire and lizard. The blue dragon manages to fend them off, but she suddenly appears out of the TV screen and the vampire, liazard and everything else also appear to chase Crystal in a referance to The Japanese Super Mario Bros and the Recuse of Princess Peach/Toadstool Anime Movie. After the chase and some collsons, Samuel, Maggie and Crystal are all knocked cold and they all come to. They were all at first scared of each other, but Crystal calms down after seeing samuel and maggie not being a threat to her and she introduces herself to them. Samuel and Maggie introduce themselves as well and after a moment of a pleasant conversation, Princess Twilight Sparkle arrives on the Tv screen too. As Princess Twilight Sparkle begins to tease crystal, samuel and Maggie, Crystal prompts the two teenagers to fight back which they meekly do, leaving the Princess Unfazed and the teens acting like there scared. Crystal attempts to encourage Samuel and Maggie but Princess Twilight merely pokes them with her wing and Crystal tries to fight back herself. Princess Twilight goes to kiddnap Crystal and exits to the TV screen, much to Samuel and Maggie's horror. They attempt to shake the TV to get Crystal back when Emma arrives, they tried to explain the situation to her, but she merely dimisses it as a dream and says good night to them. Samuel and Maggie then find a green gem and decide to solve the mystery of it tomorrow. The prologue ends with erie glowing eyes... The next morning in the Pokemon world, Ash and his friends Serena, Clemont and Bonnie decide to let all of their Pokemon (except Dedenne who is sleeping) go out to play while the trainers rest in the woods. Pikachu and the others all decide to go play hide and seek while Fennekin is it. While trying to find a place to hide, Pikachu discovers a void which seconds later, Chespin accidently bumps into Pikachu, making him fall into the void. In another part of the Pokemon world, A Lady Pokemon trainer goes off to find treats for her Eevee and the other Eeveelutions. while she is gone, Jigglypuff finds the Eeveelutions (except for Eevee who had goen off to find something.) and sings to them, inadvertinly making them all fall asleep. Jigglypuff then gets angry at them sleeping and draws all over thier faces. When Eevee sudden ly shows up, Jigglypuff thinks she heard the song and didn't fall asleep and goes to chase after Eevee to make her her asisstant. The pink balloon pokemon then trips and she and Eevee tumble down into another void and they both fall in. The Lady Pokemon Trainer arrives in time to see Eevee has vanished and the eeveelutions all have drawings all over thier faces. Start Characters * Samuel Greenall * Maggie Stuart * Sparx The Dragonfly * Crash Bandicoot * Steve Smith * Roger The Alien * Klaus The Fish * Pikachu * Jigglypuff * Eevee * Kirby * Tiff * Tuff * Diddy Kong * Pepper * Penelope * Jim Nosesize * Sunset Shimmer (She is seen in video of part 1 and mentioned in Part Three, appears in Part Four) * Ronin * Bart Simpson * Milhouse Van Houten * Nelson Muntz * Princess Daisy * Perry The Boy-Umbrella * Mr Dark/The Nightmare Master * Viola The Weavile * Professor Frink * Spyro The Dragon (Though he was mentioned in part three, though he got spanked and Transform into Spank Happy Spyro in Part Two and appears in Part Four) * Yura of the Demon Hair (Main Character in Parts 1 and 2, and supporting villain character in parts three to four) Characters Part One * Stan Smith (Transforms into evil stan) * Rayman (Transforms into Techno Rayman) * Globox (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * King Teensy (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Sonic The Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Knuckles The Echidna (Appears in Parts One and Fou''r) * Mario (''Appears in Parts One and Four) * Luigi (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Yoshi (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Boogey Boy (Appears in Part One, Prologue Part Two Only and Part Four, As a Teensy for last in Prologue Part Four and As a Human on Pages) * Ales Mansay (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Princess Twilight Sparkle (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Crystal The Dragon (Transforms into Spank Happy Crystal in Part Four) * Lulu The Shiny Vulpix (Appears in Parts One, Two and Four) * Ripto (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Dr Cortex (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Peter Griffin * Homer Simpson (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Lois Griffin * Marge Simpson * Lisa Simpson * Chief Wiggum * Lou (Appears in Part One, Three and Four) * Eddie (Appears in Part One, Three and Four) * Wario (Appears in Part One, Three and Four, only mentioned in Part Two) * Waluigi (Appears in Part One, Three and Four, only mentioned in Part Two) * Aqua Girl (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Ash Kethum (Only appears in Parts One and at the end of Four) * Clemont (Only appears in Parts One and at the end of Four) * Bonnie (Only appears in Parts One and at the end of Four) * Serena (Only appears in Parts One and at the end of Four) * Sideshow Bob (Appears in Part One and Four) * Mr Burns (Appears in Part One and Four) * Smithers (Appears in Part One and Four) * Donkey Kong (Appears in Parts One, Three and Four) * Princess Peach (Appears in Part One Transforms into pink plant egg and Then Transforms into Baby Peach in Part Four) * Toadsworth (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Magikoopa (Appears in Parts One and Four) * Bowser (Appears in Part One and Four) * Emma (Appears only in Part One) * Jimbo Jones (Appears only in Part One) * Francine Smith (Appears only in Part One) * Hayley Smith (Appears only in Part One) * Kyle Ronson (Appears only in Part One) * Lauren Boldwin (Appears only in Part One) * Lizzie (Appears only in Part One) * Postman Patrick (Appears only in Part One) * Twinkle (Sounded like the buzz, appears in Parts One and Four) * Squawks (Not Named as General Bird, Appears only in Part One though was discontinued) * Engineer (Cameo though saying "Nope") * The Phantom Virus (Cameo in Part One and Prologue Part Two and As a supporting villain with Boogey Boy in Part Four) * Lucario (Cameo in Parts One and Two) * Ice Climbers (Cameo) * Diglett (Cameo) * Pidgey (Cameo) * The Killer (Cameo in Newspaper Clippings) * Dr Whooves (Cameo Poster) * Derpy Hooves (Cameo Poster) * Bowser Jr (Cameo) * Togepi (Cameo) * Cyndaquil (Cameo) * Piplup (Cameo) * Polterghost (Cameo in Part One and Prologue Part Two and in Part Four it does not speak) * General Egghead (Cameo) * Mr. John Herbert (Cameo in the end of Part One) * Luke Skywalker (On Film Footage) * Darth Vader (On Film Footage) * Trion X (Mentioned) * Grunch Griffin (Mentioned) * Mother Stuart (Mentioned) Characters Part Two * Avery Bullock (Transforms into Locutus in Part Three and Four) * Demo Buzz (Appears in Prologues Part Two and Part Four when he was Destroyed by General Kai Ju) * Stewie Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Brian Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Chris Griffin (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Joe Swanson (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Glenn Quagmire (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Cleveland Brown (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Neil Goldman (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Numbuh 1 (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Numbuh 2 (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Numbuh 3 (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Numbuh 4 (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Numbuh 5 (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Count Spankulot (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Sensi Hans (Appears in Part Two) * Princess Rosalina (Appears in Part Two) * Elsa The Snow Queen (Appears in Part Two) * Bruce (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Giovanni (Appears in Parts Two and Four) * Dr. Eggman (Appears in Part Two) * Cleveland Jr (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Sally Acorn (Appears in Parts Two, Three and Four) * Buzz Killington (In the Cutaway, Only in Part Two) * Boo (Does Not Speak) * Mort Goldman (Mentioned only in Part Two, but never appears) * Chad The Teensie (Mentioned, but still in cameo) * Margo (Mentioned, but on the photo in cameo) * Solid Snake (Mentioned) * Anna (Mentioned) * Kari (Cameo) * Dawn (Cameo) * Sailor Moon/Usagi Tsukino (Cameo) * Haruhi Suzumiya (Cameo) * Konata Izumi (Cameo) * Porygon (Cameo) * Mewtwo (Cameo) * Grandpa Simpson (Cameo in the end of Part Two) Characters Part Three * Tom Tucker (Appears in Part Two at the first page and Appears in Prologue in Part Three) * Ollie Williams (Appears in Prologue Part Three) * Consola (Appears in Prologue Part Three) * Carter Pewterschit (Appears in Prologue Three) * Barney Gumble (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Lenny Leonard (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Carl Carlson (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Moe Szyslak (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Duffman (Only in Part Three) * Cranky Kong (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Dixie Kong (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Donna Brown/Tubbs (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Blaze The Cat (Appears only in Part Three) * Shadow The Hedgehog (Appears only in Part Three) * Silver The Hedgehog (Appears only in Part Three) * Cynder The Dragon (Appears in Parts Three and Four) * Reflux the Knarren (Appears in Part Three) * Heather The Knarren Wolf (Appears in Part 1 as a Cameo, Then appears in Part 3) * Hugo Simpson (Appears only in Parts Three and Four) * Zoe Trent (Appears only in Part 3 and 4) * Gail Trent (Appears only in Part 3 and 4) * Meta Knight (Only appears in part 3 and 4) * King Dedede (Only appears in part 3 and 4) * Escargoon (Only appears in part 3 and 4) * Leyptys The Knarran (Appears in Part Three) * Cream The Rabbit (Mentioned) * Cheese The Chao (Mentioned) * Dr. Jack Teensie (Cameo) * Fangs (Cameo) * Snivy (Cameo) * Gabumon (Cameo) * Krusty The Clown (Cameo in the end of Part There) Characters Part Four * General Kai Ju (Only appears in Part 4) * Son Goku (Helping Hand/Base Super Saiyan) * Son Gohan (Helping Hand) * Piccolo Jr. (Helping Hand) * King North Kai * Korin * Yajirobe * Kami * Francine The dragon (Unsure) * Joker (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 1st) * Turles (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 2nd) * Barbie (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 3rd) * Bonka The Baby Teddy Bear (Princess Twilight Transform Magic 4th and turns back to herself) * Kang (In the Alien Ship watching Midnight Sparkle fighting Daydream Shimmer) * Kodos (In the Alien Ship watching Midnight Sparkle fighting Daydream Shimmer) * Ember (Unsure) * Flame (Unsure) * Pepper Clark (Unsure) * Coco Bandicoot (Appears in Part Four) * Crunch Bandicoot (Appears in Part Four) * Groundskeeper Willie (Appears in Part Four) * Comic Book Guy (Appears at the end of Part Four) * Rainbow Dash * Applejack * Pinkie Pie * Flash Sentry * Rarity (Cameo) * Fluttershy (Cameo) * Sci Twilight Sparkle (Cameo) * Lilac the Dragon (Unsure Cameo) * Milla (Unsure Cameo) * Carol (Unsure Cameo) * Sugar Sprinkles (Unsure Cameo) * Barbara (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Tiny Tiger (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Dingodile (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Father Greenall (Mentioned) * Numbuh 86 (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Applebloom (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Sweetie Belle (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Princess Celestia (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Princess Luna (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Icarus (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Nappa (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Vegeta (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Tien Shinhan (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Krillin (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Inuyasha (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) * Lord Sesshomaru (Mentioned, Yet Unsure) Scrapped Characters * Dr Victor Malloy * Kagura * Kanna * Robo Pirate * Admiral Razorbeard * Andre the Black Lum * Andrea the Black Lum * Jessie * James * Meowth * Daleks * Evil Teensie OCs * Spike * Skitty (Was going to appear in cameo but wasn't) * Bender (Though was in the shadow in a goof of Part One) Trivia * This is where the character of Dr Victor Malloy appears as a villain in the comic, Earthgwee said she's uncomfortable... though he was scrapped. * Mighty355 has planning on thinking where Samuel and Maggie and their friends is in trouble with Mr. Dark/Nightmare Master, Princess Twilight Sparkle as Midnight Sparkle and all of the Raydroids. While Goku, Gohan and Piccolo (From Dragon Ball Z) Continues fighting together who can train hard until the Androids arrival when there ready in 2 Years Left, Just Between Episode 125 (Goku's Ordeal) and Episode 126 (The Androids Appear). * At Part Four Yura of the Demon Hair Mentions of their Half Brothers Inuyasha and Lord Sesshomaru. * Yura can only appear in a Cameo Poster Internet Heroes and Super Legend Heroes once in Parts One, Two, Three and Four, not all the time. * Boogey Boy may appear a lot, Though he's in Part One in pages as a teensy, In Prologues Part Two and Four. And As himself as a human (from last time in Internet Heroes) in the pages of Part Four for (Presumably) his last. * Grunch Griffin doesn't appear until A view to a Paris. * Mort Goldman can only be mentioned in SLH Part Two. He can only appear in Dawn of Princess Twilight, Electric Solider Pony, Family Guy: The Video Game Guy and Internet Heroes. * First Appearance of OC characters, Crystal The Blue Dragon, Jim Nosesize, Volia The Weavile, Lulu The Shiny Vulpix, General Kai Ju, Nightmare Master (Mr. Dark's New Form), Postman Patrick, General Egghead (Cameo), Francine The Dragon, Heather The Knarren Wolf, Leyptys The Knarran, Fangs (Cameo), Margo (Cameo), Chad The Teensie (Cameo), Polterghost (Cameo) and Lizzie * On Page 51 in Part One, There's a cameo, Engineer from Team Fortress 2 on rock next to the river saying "Nope". * There on top of the picture in the hall is Satoru Iwata (Upwards) of R.I.P. 1959 -2015. * DK has Bender eyes on Part One, Page 10. * A peach egg is a special from Vol One of OVA in the Amada Anime Series: Super Mario Bros in 1989. * There a stock puppet witch was named stocky in Pokemon Abridged Series. * The name of Postman Patrick in Part One is a franchise character of UK Children's BBC TV series of Postman Pat in 1981. * The Footage Game of Super Mario Kart where Peach plays as herself on SNES. * Cameo of Weegee in Part Two of Luigi. * Some anime cameo girls in Part Two, Usagi Tsukino as Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon), Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya) and Konata Izumi (Lucky Star). * Supersmashcynderlum has made up when she wanted to put Yura with Kagura and Kanna to join as villain, but the idea wasn't good for more cause of the plot twist. Goofs * For some strange reason, Boogey was supposed to be Human in part 1 and in the prolonged of part 2 instead of a Teensie, there is a possibility that Boogey accidentally drank a potion that turned him back into Teensie, one year after Internet Heroes. * The Error of Samuel and Maggie was changed to PJs in Prologue Part One. Cause of their diapers had been replaced by New OC characters of Zaccy Samohio and Chole Sanyanio. * Squawks does have a named though call General Bird is miscolored and discontinued. Spotted Objects and Posters Some references has appear everywhere in cameos and signs. Super Legend Heroes Prototype Poster Scraped.jpeg|Boogeyboy1's Super Legend Heroes Poster. Super Legend Heroes Teaser Poster.jpeg|first promo poster of Super Legend Heroes Super Legend Heroes Teaser Poster B.jpeg|second promo poster of Super Legend Heroes Super Legend Heroes Teaser Poster C.jpeg|third promo poster of Super Legend Heroes Super legend heroes poster b by mighty355-d8ra11m.png Super_legend_heroes_promo_11.jpeg Sonic- Super Legend Heroes.png|Sonic The Hedgehog Mario (Super Legend Heroes).jpeg|Mario Rayman_(Super_Legend_Heroes).png|Rayman Pokemon cameos.png|Cyndaquil,Togepi and Piplup from Pokemon Techno_Rayman_Comic.jpeg|Rayman has been Transformed Kari.png|Kari from Digimon Adventure Dawn.png|Dawn from Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Series Sailor_Moon.png|Usagi as Sailor Moon from Sailor Moon Haruhi_Suzumiya_(Cameo).jpeg|Haruhi Suzumiya from the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Konata_Izumi_(Cameo).jpeg|Konata Izumi from Lucky Star Spyro_transforming.png|Spyro's been Transformed Bart_with_Scouter.png Cynder_2.png Spyro (Super Legend Heroes).png Category:Comics Category:Super legend heroes